So Much More Than Just Pack
by doarfthXx
Summary: sequel to the new girl in the pack. now that chloes living with andrew only a few blocks away from derek simon tori and kit how does derek deal with being just friends especially when his brother is trying to make moves on his mate... R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know that this took me about, oh, I don't know two or three months, but by popular demand I give you the sequel to **_**The New Girl In The Pack, So Much More Than Just Pack**_**. It took me a while to figure out exactly how to start it out but I think I've finally figured out a good way. It's also taken me a while because of the novel I'm writing temporarily named **_**Between Heaven and Hell**_**. I've just been working on it for practically three months non-stop and all the research took about six weeks so I was just so eager to write and completely forgot about this until now. I'm so sorry, like I can't even tell you. Enough of my babbling, you all came for a story, so you're going to get one! **

**Disclaimer- oh how I may wish and beg but nooooo I don't own Darkest Powers :P**

**Derek's POV**

It's been about two months since my accidental kiss with Chloe and so far its been great. You know, other than the fact that we're _just friends._ After she'd calmed down I went to explain.

_*Flash back*_

"_Chloe," I called hesitantly through her door. I wasn't sure if she would be willing to talk to me after I kissed her without her permission. Plus she was still full of raw emotions over her fathers' recent death. My stomach jumbled up in knots at the thought of her being so upset over something so horrible. _

_I heard her sniffle from the other side of the door and then the creek of floor boards before the door opened. She emerged whipping her eyes and running her hands through her hair in an attempt to tame the bush like look to it. Even when her hair was tangled, her eyes were blood shot, cheeks wet and pink, and her nose was red and raw, she was still the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. _

"_H-hey Derek, what's up," she sniffed, adding in a watery smile in an attempt to seem like nothing was wrong. The knots in my stomach wound tighter. _

"_I just wanted to talk to you, see if you were okay," I answered nervously, suddenly unsure of whether I should be there or not. I felt like I was intruding by how I was just standing there outside her room while she stood in the doorway. _

_She bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah, I'm f-fine."_

_I nodded and stuffed my hands in my jean pockets. "Good, that's good."_

_It seemed like forever that I was just standing there looking at anything but her and shuffling awkwardly before understanding dawned on her face and she backed out the doorway motioning for me to come in. I smiled nervously and made my way into the room._

_Chloe shut the door behind me and leaned against it with her arms crossed over her chest, staring down at the floor. Meanwhile I stood in the middle of the room feeling like a complete idiot. After a while I got up enough courage to talk to her what I really came up here for._

"_Look, Chloe," I started. At the mention of her name she looked up from the floor to meet my emerald eyes with her ocean blue ones. My words nearly stopped in my throat at the look of sorrow in her eyes. _Why was it that every time I see her she always seems so broken? _"I… I wanted to talk to you about what happened in the living room-"_

"_-y-you mean the k-kiss?" she clarified. _

_I cleared my throat and shifted uneasily, some of the courage I'd mustered up escaping me. "Uh yeah, about the… kiss. I-I just wanted to apologize. It was a mistake. I was just really happy to s-see you after so many years and kind of lost control. I didn't mean for it to happen."_

_Her eyes dimmed when I said the word 'apologize,' then went completely blank. She gave a curt nod. "You're r-right; it shouldn't have h-happened."_

_My chest ached. I hadn't expected her to correct me or tell me that it wasn't mistake, I'd expected her to do exactly what she'd just done; agree with me whole heartedly. That didn't make the rejection any easier to deal with. _

"_F-friends?" she asked, holding out her hand. It was a simple gesture, but that one simple gesture made my stomach drop._

"_Yeah," I said, reaching out my hand to take her small one. It looked right, her slim, pale hand in my muscular, tan one. It shouldn't have worked, but it did. _

_*End of Flash Back*_

Since then I'd seen her nearly every day- only because Simon was constantly inviting her over or dragging me to her house with him. Don't get me wrong, I sure as hell wanted to see her, but I wasn't the best at talking to people. I'd probably say something stupid or do something I'd regret. Simon never forced me to come, but I didn't want to leave him alone with Chloe. It wasn't that I didn't trust that Simon wouldn't be nice to her-Simon was nice to everyone- I was more worried that he would be _too_ nice to her.

Simon was known as the ladies man in every school we'd ever been to. He still had no idea that Chloe was my mate and I wasn't about to educate him. I still wasn't about to let him steal any chance I had with her- no matter how slim.

I was currently getting dressed for our usual Friday night visit. I was pulling my baggy green sweatshirt over my head when I heard a rap on the door. Simons' familiar scent filled my nose as I made my way over to the door.

I opened it to see him dressed fancier than he usually was for our Friday night visits. He always dressed a bit nicer when we went to go see Chloe, but tonight it was a tad excessive. His spiky blond hair was perfectly messy and he was wearing a dab of cologne. He was wearing a black shirt with an alternated pattern of vertical white stripes and a vertical row of light grey dots, a pair of dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. He seemed extra cheery and was practically bouncing with excitement.

"What's up with the Mexican jumping bean imitation?" I rumbled in my low voice. I crossed my arms and leaned casually against the door frame. "Got a hot date? Again?"

He beamed up at me. "Yeah, the hottest date I've had in a while."

"Who with?" I asked, not caring in the slightest.

If possible his smile grew. "Chloe."

**Ohhh, burn on Derek! Okay, I hope that was good enough for all of you. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for a chapter that is long past over due, and I have a great reason for it being so late. I went on a cross country road-trip and almost never had any internet access and whenever I did I wouldn't be in reach of a laptop. But I'm here now, so let's make the best of it. I know you must think that I totally suck for leaving you with a cliffy like that and then totally disappearing, and for that I apologize. I'm here with the chapter that you've all been patiently (or the opposite of) for this so I won't talk anymore. On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Darkest Powers (no matter how much it pains me to say it!)**

_Derek's Point of View_

I paced around the large oak tree for what seemed like the millionth time. Tonight was Simons' second date with Chloe. _Second_; as in previous to the first. Of course we know what _that_ means. It means that they had such a great time that she wanted to do it again; wanted to see _him_ again. Not me. It had been a little over a week since the first date and I had hoped that meant it went awfully and Chloe wouldn't want to continue seeing him. I'd been wrong, and deep down in think I knew that that wouldn't be the case. Simon had been especially cheerful since that horrid night and today I found out why. He was taking her to see some movie she'd been dying to see (Chloe loves movies, that much I knew) and then having some sort of romantic stroll through the woods.

My blood boiled.

_How dare he take my mate out on a date while I sit here racking my brain to figure out why she'd prefer my brother over me_, I mentally seethed.

**It's your fault stupid! If you had just swallowed your pride and told him to stay away because she's yours **_**you**_** could be the one in his place!**

I mentally growled. I hated how right the wolf was. It made my stomach sick to think that my mate was dating my brother and that I was just letting it happen. Not that there was much I could do about it, if they wanted to date they could and I had no right to stop them. Plus, whether I liked it or not, she made Simon happy. No matter how horridly it made me feel he was happy and his happiness was far more important than mine. Not to mention that Simon made Chloe happy and that was more important than anything. Chloe came before anything so no matter how much I wished that I was the one taking her to the movies, no matter how much I wished that _I_ was the one she wanted, it wasn't the case and I'd just have to learn how to deal with it.

…

"So, Simon, how did your date with Chloe go?" Tori asked, much louder than necessary. I tensed. I knew exactly what she was doing; trying to get me jealous enough in front of Simon so he might finally notice that I liked Chloe. She'd been using this method since day one and it had yet to work seeing how I refused to participate. Dad didn't know that she knew about Chloe so he always thought she was asking out of genuine curiosity which scored her nice sibling points in his mental book. Her tactic was a win-win if it ever worked.

Simon beamed at her. Normally he'd notice that if Tori was acting nice something had to be up, but he was blinded by… well love, as cheesy as it sounds. Maybe it was just the wolf egging me on, but I had the overwhelming urge to punch that smile right of his face.

"It went amazingly," he boasted. "She sat next to me, we shared a pop corn, and she even let me hold her hand on the walk we took after."

My hands tightened around my silver wear. This was the part of Tori's plan that almost worked. Hearing the play-by-play of all the things Chloe did with Simon struck a sensitive nerve. I stuffed fork full of pasta into my mouth to smother the growl that threatened to escape my lips. _Just ignore it._

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you mean to tell me that all you did was holding her hand?" Tori asked, eyebrows raised in disbelief.

His face flushed and he looked sheepishly down at his plate. "Well I um… I… uh… haven't exactly…"

A predatory smile spread across Tori's face, amusement filling her eyes. "Shut up! Are you trying to tell me that you haven't kissed her yet? _You_, Simon, the doof who somehow manages to get waaayyy past kissing on the first date, has gone on two dates with this girl and hasn't kissed her yet?"

His eyes narrowed. "So," he snapped.

"So, what's up with that? If _you_ haven't kissed her yet then maybe she just isn't that into you."

…

I shifted my position for the fifth time in the last twenty seconds.

"…_maybe she just isn't that into you."_

Tori's words echoed in my mind. What she said was true, Simon would be at least at second base right now with any other girl by now, but he hasn't even gotten to first with her.

_Maybe Tori's right, maybe she doesn't like him._

I gave my head a sharp shake and pulled my blanket up over my head. I needed to stop thinking like that. Chloe wasn't like that, if she didn't like Simon then she wouldn't be with him. Yet no matter how many times I repeated that logical statement, I couldn't squelch the hope that clung to the idea that my mate needed me as much as I needed her.

**There you go! Sorry it took so long and that it really isn't that long but again, I haven't really had much time to write fanfiction. Oh, and would you guys believe me if I told you that all the things I post are only spell checked and never properly edited? That everything I post is a rough draft? Review please!**


End file.
